Neptune's Promise
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Neptune had promised that she would save Arfoire. She promised that she would return safely to everyone. With Celestia crumbling beneath her feet, will she be able to keep her promises?
1. Chapter 1

**Kira:... What...? I didn't do anything. Really, I didn't. :/ Anyway, hey guys, it's been a while. I know I've been slacking in the writing department, and, realistically, it's so much my fault I don't blame you guys for getting annoyed at me if you have been. Now, if you noticed something different, this isn't a RWBY story. Yes, this is a story about a game (It also has an anime) called Hyperdimension Neptunia ReBirth;1. And yes, I can say that fast without wearing out by breath. :P This story takes place slightly during and after the final boss and ending of the game. For those of you who are still here and are willing to read this story, especially after my** _ **long**_ **abscence, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S.: If you have not played or at least know a small amount of Hyperdimension Neptunia, you most likely** _ **will**_ **be lost. You have been warned.**

Purple Heart let out deep, heavy breaths as she stood, barely, in front of the broken, exhausted body of True Arfoire, the dragon beast's body twitching as it roared in anger, causing the ground under their feet to rumble. Arfoire had set a heavy earthquake off against Celestia, attempting to take the entire planet with her, causing a chain reaction of smaller earthquakes and tremors on nearby islands, multiples of them already cracking and breaking apart.

Purple Heart knew she didn't have much time, Celestia was going to cave in on itself soon, and if she isn't able to stop Arfoire, whether it be by saving or killing her, she knew she would die here. And she couldn't die here, she made a promise to IF, Compa, and Histoire she wouldn't.

With her glowing sword in hand, the Shares of millions seeping through the cold steel, bringing a warm light, Purple Heart stood sharply, snapping sweat from her head and hair around her. She closed her eyes and let out a small hum, her heart beat slowing considerably. Her eyes slowly opened again, a serious, focused stare directed at True Arfoire as she attempted to position herself in a fighting stance. This was going to end... This needed to end.

"I promised I would save you Arfoire." Purple Heart spoke in a solid tone, her voice piercing through the loud quakes and shattering ground around her. Arfoire only howled in response, the loud roar of her voice snapping a tree nearby with the sonicboom alone.

" **ALL WILL PERISH! ALL WILL BE SLAUGHTERED! AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST!** " The dragon's voice pierced the aire around Purple Heart, the loud echo pushing the goddess back a few steps. Purple Heart kept her stance, however, stepping forward in confident strides.

"I will rid you of sin, Arfoire! I made a promise to Histy, and I will keep it!" She held her sword forward, the gleeming light shimmering off the sun floating above.

" **DESTROY...** " Arfoire took a step forward, " **DIE...** " Another, " **PERISH...** " One that crushed the ground beneath her, a small shockwave brushing past Purple Heart. A loud roar echoed, shattering a chunk of the island the two were standing on.

Purple Heart strode forward as well, the determination never leaving her sight.

" **MIRACLE... NONE... ALL... DIEEEEEEE!** " Arfoire's wings flapped as she took to the skies, charging forward at Purple Heart. The latter sneered slightly and swung around the dragon as a claw flew at her, attempting to sever her soul from her body. Purple Heart, now behind the beast, landed a drop kick at Arfoire's back directly, sending the dragon sprawling forward, almost falling off the edge.

Purple Heart landed elegantly a few hundred feet away, shifting into a battle stance, her sword never losing its shining luster.

"Nothing is impossible Arfoire..." She spoke in a whispered, yet commanding tone, "I will show you a miracle..." She sunk her feet into the grass, "Right NOW!" Purple Heart charged forward, blasting like a bullet at Arfoire, pulling her sword back for a decisive blow. Two loud cries erupted as Purple Heart swung forward.

 **At the entrance of Celestia...**

A loud boom shot across the sky and ground, knocking everyone's bodies to the ground as the reached the entrance to Celestia.

"The hell was that!?" IF groaned as she managed to get back onto her feet.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Neptune and Arfoire." Noire swiped a guess, attempting to find the origin of the blast.

"Well, whatever that was, my guess being a sonicboom, it sure must've been caused my something tremendous." Blanc patted the dirt off her clothes and fixed her hat.

"Well, either way, is everyone okay?" Compa question with concern, rubbing her forehead slightly. The other girl's mumbled out words of agreement as they managed to stabalize themselves. Histoire, now able to float on her book well enough, glanced forwards and upwards for the origin herself, only to find herself gasping in shock at what she was witnessing.

"Everyone..." She mumbled almost incoherently, drawing the ears of the others to her.

"What is it Histoire?" Noire asked slightly worried, her attention caught on the big eyed expression on the tome's face. Histoire only pointed upward, bringing everyone's eyes up. Similar expressions followes suit, some with loud gasps and others with quiet murmurs of fright. shockwaves were erupting from Neptune's and Arfoire's battleground, cracking and destroying the islands around themselves.

"Oh my god..." Vert whispered, her breath taken away by the destruction and no doubt explosive combat taking place at the final battle. Broken pieces of the once majestic floating islands were falling with fury, smashing through other small continents and rupturing them from the inside as well, bringing what looked like armageddon down around them.

"I hope Nep-Nep's alright..." Compa's words whispered around everyone, despite being captivated by the destruction around her.

"I-I'm sure she'll be alright Compa. She made a promise to us, remember?" IF found herself stuttering slightly, her own worry seeping through her words. Compa started shaking slightly, distrusting IF's attempt at calming her down. Noire barely managed to break her vision from the destruction around her and glanced at Neptune's closest friends, her heart slightly thumping in pain at the worried and scared expression on Compa's face. The black haired girl jogged over and knelt down, placing a soft hand on Compa's shoulder, snapping the nurse into looking at Noire.

Noire sucked in a slow breath, before locking eyes with the frightened girl, "I know that I haven't been really been friends long with Neptune for as long as you guys have. Hell, she, Blanc, Vert, and I tried to kill each other repeatedly long before we all met." Noire's heart thumped hard at the mention of that time, "But I know that she doesn't break her promises. I've seen what this girl has said and done, and she's done it with a stride in her step, with a voice of happiness and generosity, and with the determination of a goddess." In the background, Noire managed to hear a small giggle originating from Vert in the background.

Ignoring the girl, Noire clutched Compa's shoulder ever so slightly tighter, "This girl has never broken a promise before. And by goddess she won't do it now." A small smile snuck its way onto Noire's face, "I promise." Noire slowly felt Compa's body cease shaking, and a solemn look appear on the nurse's face, a small smile following suit soon.

"You're right Noire, I should believe that she'll return like promised."

Histoire nodded, "And hopefully Arfoire will be with her." She mumbled loud enough for the other's to hear. Vert, feeling herself filled with determination, clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Listen everyone, we all know that Neptune will return to us safely, and Arfoire will be right next to her. But let's make sure we keep our end of the deal as well, and get out of here without any scratches on us, shall we!?" Vert shouted with enthusiasm even she didn't know she had. Compa rose to her feet, nodding vigorously. IF placed a hand on her shoulder, a smirk grazing her face as well. Everyone gave their own hums of approval and 'hoorah,' before turning to escape the collapsing Celestia. Before Noire could turn to follow the others, a hand on her shoulder stopped her for a moment.

The CPU of Lastation turned, only to be greeted by Vert, who had a sly smile on her face.

"I don't think I've heard such compelling and thoughtful words about Neptune before from you Noire. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a soft spot for our purple friend." Vert spoke, her smile unwavering as she noticed Noire's body twitch slightly, her shoulder jutting upwards for a moment.

"W-What makes you say that?" The black haired girl scoffed, a sneer forming on her face as she crosses her arms, "I-I was only trying to make that pink haired dolt feel better. There's no reason why we should have her bring us down as well." Noire flinched once again at the unwavering smile Vert was giving her.

The tsundere turned around sharply, already starting to step forward with a quick step, "Come on already. There's no need for us to stay here any longer anyway, unless you want falling rocks caving in on your head." Vert shook her head as she glanced at Noire's retreating form, before finding that that she did slightly agree with the girl's last statement, jogging forward to catch up with her friends as well.

 **At the final battle...**

Purple Heart cried out as she was flung into the remnants of a tree, shattering it into pieces. Her sword was flung across the battlefield, inserting itself into the ground nearby. The ground under the CPU was still shaking violently, she knew she only had a few more minutes left, or she would perish along with Arfoire. Speaking of with, the large dragon charged forward once again, sticking her claw out in an attempt to mutilate Purple Heart. The exhausted girl barely rolled out of the way, hearing the loud, crushing noise of the earth below her compressing under the weight of the heavy blow.

Purple Heart exhaled with exhaustion. _I thought these Shares would be enough to save her. Why isn't this enough!_ She grit her teeth in anger, before glancing forward and seeing her sword, striking the ground, its glow still shining bright.

" **DIE!** " The loud, piercing scream of Arfoire shot through Purple Heart's ears, causing the girl's ears to ring for a moment. Purple Heart _felt_ the wind gust slice by her face, and a burst of adrenaline lodged itself into her heart as a result. This needed to end now.

 _I'm sorry Histoire, I can't keep your promise._ Purple Heart lunged towards her sword, plucking it from the ground, and swiftly shot around, shoving her sword ahead of herself, closing her eyes in hope.

" **GOOOOOOOOH!** " An enormous roar penetrated her ear drums, sending a massive, painful shiver down Purple Heart's spine. The girl opened her eyes in a squint, before they unwraped with a shocked stare. Her sword was shoved deep into Arfoire's chest, up to the hilt, a purple-ish colored blood sliding down the blade, dripping onto the now stained grass.

" **NO... I CANNOT BE DEFEATED... I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED...** " Venom was dripping from Arfoire's words and mouth, anger bursting from her eyes, replacing the life that was slowly fading.

" **I... WILL... NOT... DIE... ALONE... YOU WILL FALL WITH ME!** " Before Purple Heart could react, a squishy noise ran through her ear drums before they blanked out, only a high pitched noise ran through them. Not even the loud rumbling of the continuous earthquakes destroying the once beautiful, vast landscape around her, could reach her ears. Her body starting shaking violently, and her vision was getting blurred. Purple Heart shakily glanced down, almost throwing up at the scene before her. Arfoire's claw was lodged in her stomach, pushing further into her body, increasing the vast amount of pain she was feeling.

"N... N-no..." Tears started streaming down Purple Heart's face, before coughing violently, staining the grass under her further. She slowly turned her head up and could only stare into Arfoire's lifeless eyes, her own blue irises losing color.

" **YOU HAVE FAILED CHILD... YOU WILL PERISH WITH ME... AND ALL OF CELESTIA... WILL CRUMBLE... UNDER YOUR FAILURE...** " Arfoire croaked out one last time before collapsing backwards. Purple Heart's fingers were weightless, unable to keep the smallest semblance of a grip on her sword. Her arms fell down to her side, her lodged weapon falling with the corpse of her enemy. The dragon's claw dislodged itself from Purple Heart's torso, forcing a gasp of pain to shoot itself out of the CPU. She very quickly collapsed in a similar fashion, slamming her back into the crumbling ground. Her body flickered for a moment, before a light shimmered around her, consuming her. The light disappated a few moments later, and Purple Heart was replaced with Neptune, her HDD form having been deleted after having taken too much punishment.

Neptune's hearing had fully returned now, and once again she could hear the fruits of her failure; Celestia was breaking apart, and it was only a matter of time before she fell with it. A small laugh snuck through her lips, a pained sarcasm inertwined within its whisper.

"It looks like I couldn't keep my promise guys..." Neptune flinched and coughed violently again, her back arching from the sheer force.

More tears escaped her eyes as the rim of her vision was slowly being encased in black, "I guess... You'll have to make me that... Eggplant... Pudding... Compa..." Her eye lids were heavy, she only had a few moments... Neptune smiled... Before the darkness encased her.

 **In Planeptune...**

Everyone could only look into the sky in horror as the pieces of Celestia fell into view, encasing the sky in what could only look like a meteor shower.

"Celestia... It's gone..." Histoire whimpered in horror, her thoughts crossing on what was happening with Neptune and Arfoire. Noire's hand covered her shivering mouth, she was horrified, yet she was too captivated to look away.

Compa fell to her knees, tears already escaping her eyes like a flood bursting from a dam. She smacked her head against the ground beneath her, her body shaking fiercly. IF dropped to her knees as well, wrapping her arms around Compa's twitching, quivering form. Vert, and even Blanc, couldn't believe what they were seeing. They didn't want to believe what they were seeing. Everyone could only stare in sorrow, with only one thought crossing their minds.

Broccoli, however, was the only one able to voice it, "Did Neptune make it out okay, nyu?" Her voice didn't carry much emotion, however, her face said it all, just like everyone else. Compa cried loudly at the mention of her friend's name, and IF sniffled as well, rubbing Compa's back in response.

Noire gulped loudly, her heart pounding, "Y-Yeah... I-I'm sure... I'm sure she did... S-She... Promised us... R-right...?" Her voice was breaking. Blanc and Vert could only exclaim their shock through their eyes, watching in pure silence as _Noire_ of all people were breaking down.

Blanc attempted to speak up next, attempting to keep her composure, "It's Neptune guys. She said it herself that she would make it back without worry. We just need to keep up hope is all, like she asked us to... She'll be back... She promised..." Blanc forced it out with as much confidence that she could muster, somehow able to keep as much stature as she could.

IF slowly brought Compa back onto her feet, holding the sobbing girl with a hug, "I hate to be the one to say this but... How long can we keep our hope for?" IF felt like her heart was stabbed when she put the question out, but someone needed to.

Noire was able to compose herself for a moment, "For as long as Planeptune, and we, believe in her..." It was the hard truth, no one could deny that. A string of silence struck through the crowd like a blade, even Compa had suddenly stopped crying. There was silence over everyone, as they stared at the shredded islands of Celestia plummeted down, one hope stringing across everyone's hearts.

 **Kira: Yes, I'm going to end it off here. Yes, there will be another chapter, maybe a few more actually, and yes, this is the story I'm going to focus on for the time being. So, if you show no intrest in this story, then all I can really do is say sorry and also add that you'll just have to deal with it. Really, that's all I can say, sorry. One thing that I should add about this story before I forget, this story will include two characters from ReBirth;2, those characters being Nepgear and Uni.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira: Surprise, surprise, eh? Yes, I am in fact writing chapter 2 of this story already. It's actually quite shocking to** _ **me**_ **to say the least that I'm writing this so early after writing and posting the first chapter. Anyway, I lied just a teensy bit in my A/N at the end of chapter 1. Rom and Ram will be mentioned in this story. I'm still not sure if they'll truly appear in this story, but they'll be noted. Anyway, need I say more? Let's continue.**

 **One month later...**

Noire sat silently within the confines of the Basilicom, scribbling away on the paper in front of her. Surrounding her were stacks, mountains even, of similarly typed of papers, some with minute differences within the print, and others drastically different. Her pen whisked rapidly across the sheet, her eyes trained, yet lost, staring down at the black pieces in front of her.

A knock on the door interrupted her peaceful silence. Noire blinked for a moment, her fingers ceasing their fluid movements. Another knock on the door slipped into her hearing and she glanced up instictually.

Noire cleared her throat, "Come in." She answered in a solemn, yet pronouncing voice. It was a moment before the visitor responded, before the door creaked open slowly, the noise reminding Noire that she would neet to get the hinges oiled soon again. A short statured, black haired girl person slipped into the room, holding a somewhat decent size stack of papers, obscuring Noire's vision of who it was.

"I finished the report about increased trade sis. Where do you want this?" A petite, feminine voice questioned as her frame fully entered the room, closing the door with her elbow.

The CPU glanced around the room for a moment, "Just place it on my desk Uni. I'll sort through it when I'm done with this." Noire answered quickly without much thought, before returning back to the papers in front of her, this time scanning through the print. Uni hummed in approval before stepping towards the older girl's desk, careful not to trip and drop the papers. Once at her destination, the young girl set the papers down next to one of the smaller stacks that consumed the top of Noire's work space.

She shuffled over to the front of the table, directly facing Noire, "Are you sure you don't want me to take some of this for you sis?" Uni questioned with slight worry as she eyed a stack of papers that was roughly her height.

The older sister paused her scanning, "There's no need. I can do this all before the day is out by myself." Noire kept a calm, demanding tone in her voice, before resuming her twice interrupted work. Uni glanced at the large window in front of her, and with where the sun was placed, it was already past noon.

"But, you've been working since you woke up this morning. Don't you think you should take a break and let me do some of this for you?" Uni worriedly asked.

Noire kept her eyes focused on the print in front of her, "Uni, I said already that I was fine. Now, just go and see if there's some work you can do for Ganache." Her voice was already sparked with slight irritation, yet Noire was still able to keep her composure.

Uni gulped slightly, as if she was bracing for something, "Sis, I really don't think you should be overworking yourself this much. If you do-" Uni couldn't finish her statement, Noire didn't let her. The CPU stood abruptly, slamming her hands on the table with such force that half of the papers contained on her desk were swept around her immediate area. Her left hand crumbled the documents she held, almost ripping off a portion of the side. Uni stumbled back, barely able to keep her ground as she stood, captivated and slightly frightened by her angered sister.

A low growl emanated from Noire, "I told you to just shut up and let me work Uni!" Noire curled her right hand into a fist and slammed it against the table again, pressing the pen she kept held against palm, sending multiple, small outings of shock through her hand. The room was left in silence as Uni's fingers started trembling, but before any words could be outed, a small ringing could be heard throughout the building.

"Lady Noire, there is someone who wishes to see you." Another noise intruded the room breaking the small silence between the two sisters.

"I-I'll go see who it is." Uni managed to whisper the broken sentence out, before running out of the room.

After the door slammed shut, Noire's body flinched, a cold shiver going up her spine. She bit her bottom lip before letting out a sad sigh. The CPU slammed back into her chair, feeling as though the added weight of her heart dropping pushed her back into the seat. Norie spun the chair absentmindedly to face the window, her left hand still holding the crumbled documents and her right clutching the pen, no doubt creating an indent in her skin. Her frustration wouldn't settle, so Noire threw the pen with extreme force towards the window, hoping to shatter her anger like the window.

Instead, the pen only bounced harmlessly off the glass and fell to the floor in a heap, jumping for a moment before finally resting.

"Dammit..." Noire managed to mumble out, despite her vocal cords not wishing to function right now, and she slapped her hands to her head, letting the ruined documents scatter aimlessly across the floor with their brothers.

 **At the entrace to the Basilicom...**

Uni quickly stepped to the door of the entrance of the Basilicom, her heart still jetting painfully. She shook her head, took a deep breath, and opened the door into the entrance room, glancing around curiously to see who awaited her. Her eyes widened and sparkled slightly as her red obrs landed on a floating book.

"Histoire!" Uni shouted and sprinted towards the woman. The tome blinked and turned around, before smiling as she saw Uni running up to her.

"Why hello Uni. I am happy to see you again." Histoire spoke cheerfully with a nod.

Uni nodded back, adding a polite bow, "It's great to see you again as well. How are things going in Planeptune?" The younger sister asked with curiosity. Histoire put on an obvious frown, before offering a meek shrug.

"They are as good as they can be. Nepgear has been working really hard as of late." A dry chuckle escaped Histoire, "I swear, sometimes I need to force that girl to stop working..." She paused for a moment again.

"Unlike..." The silence slammed forcefully down upon the building, Uni feeling as if a giant weight were thrusted down upon her. The young girl noticed the downtrodden mask appear over the tome's face, and her own frown graced her lips.

"Let's go outside Histoire. It's a very nice day I heard." Uni offered just. Histoire nodded solemnly before following the CPU candidate into the outside world of Lastation.

Once the sky had settled against their skin, Uni brought the two to a bench and they sat. Well, Uni sat, Histoire chose to stay floating on her book.

"How's Gear been holding up?" The young girl questioned with worry. After a few days had passed with no sign of Neptune, Histoire had offered that she would be the one to break it to the CPU's younger sister, Nepgear. Suffice to say, the girl didn't take it well. Almost immediately after having been told, Nepgear had fell to her knees and bawled, similar to Compa... But worse... Very worse... Four days straight Nepgear wished to see no one, locking herself in her room. She didn't want to believe that Neptune was gone. To be fair, no one wanted to believe she was gone. All Histoire could do was listened to her pained cries whenever she floated past Nepgear's room.

"She is still holding out, waiting, hoping..." The tome mumbled sadly, staring into the sky.

Uni sighed, "I mean, to be fair... Isn't everyone?" She questioned the obvious, "No one wants Neptune gone. Even with a month already passed, I'm sure everyone's still holding to her promise."

Histoire pushed out a small chuckle, "You are quite right on that one Uni. Speaking of which, how is Noire doing?"

Behind Nepgear, IF, and Compa, everyone knew that the next person affected the most was easily Noire. Despite the woman's cold exterior, it was very easily seen that she had a soft spot of her own for the CPU of Planeptune. As the days went by with no sign of Neptune, Uni would easily see through Noire, and, instead of seeing a woman attempting to work hard for the sake of her country, Lastation, she saw a girl who was attempting to drown her feelings and emotions by overworking. Noire didn't want to burden anyone with her worry, her sadness, or any of her bubbling emotions, so she thought engrossing herself with her work would help stop it. Uni knew, however, that it wasn't going to last much longer.

"She's been doing better..." Uni said somberly with a sigh, "I made her yell at me again, though." She let out a moment later, rubbing the back of her head in shame.

Histoire tapped her chin for a moment, "I am sure she does not mean it Uni. It is just the stress that is starting to catch up to her." She floated over and patted the black haired girl on the back as best as she could.

Uni nodded slightly, "I know you're right Histoire, it's just, well... It hurts seeing her like this all the time." She mumbled out, clasping her hands together at her lap. Dread fell upon the two this time along with the accompanying, yet not wanted, silence.

Uni managed to throw the weight before it crushed her, "What are you doing in Lastation anyway Histoire?"

"I wanted to go around the other landmasses and see how everyone was doing."

Uni scratched the back of her head again, a frown adorning her face, "Well... I guess you already have your answer about Noire, huh...?" Uni answered with regret. Histoire gave a slight nod also teemed with regret. The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, unable to conjure any redeeming words, before finally Uni was able to speak up.

"I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, should I?" The candidate stood up, patting the collecting dust off her skirt, "Besides, I need to go finish up my work for today anyway."

Histoire started floating back into the air, locking solemn eyes with the younger sister, "It will get better soon Uni." She let a smile break onto her face, "Just stay by Lady Noire's side like the good sister you are. She will not turn you away, I know it." Uni breathed a small smile as well at Histoire's thankful words.

"Thank you Histoire," Uni bowed again, "I wish you well on your journey." The tome nodded and departed, glancing back to just see Uni re-enter the Basilicom, the door closing gently behind her.

 **In Lowee...**

Blanc and Vert sat silently in the center of the vast room surrounding them, their silence only broken for quiet moments of drinking.

"I assume you invited me here because you know about Histoire visiting?" Vert questioned quietly, glazing over Blanc as she took a sip of her drink.

The CPU of Lowee nodded, "Yes. I need you to help me convice her that Neptune will not return." Vert didn't look at all surprised about the sudden request, as she had been told a similar tale over video chat.

The busty CPU did however sigh as she placed her drink down and shook her head, "Why do you refuse to believe Neptune's promise to us?" The blonde questioned, her calm tone still holding its place.

Blanc, however, gave a little snort in response, "I still want to know why all of you believe that she'll keep that weightless promise?"

"Blanc, I-" Vert was interrupted by the brunette.

"You've seen the decline in the Shares of Planeptune Vert." Blanc calmly explained.

Vert leaned over the table, her head against her hands and her elbows on the table, "That means nothing Blanc. The only weightless thing around here are your stats. Stats mean nothing Blanc, and you know that." The blonde had raised her voice slightly with each sentence, yet still keeping the calm atmposhere surrounding them.

Blanc felt anger starting to boil up inside, "I do wish to not start a fight with you, Vert. I only want you to see that it's already been a month and she has yet to show any sign of a return."

"Then why bring up the statistics?"

Blanc raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

Vert sighed, "If you changed the subject to 'her showing no signs of having returned,' why did you bring up the statistics in the first place then?" It was obvious that the calm, serene atmosphere was starting to fault. Vert knew it was only a matter of time before one of the two would begin shouting. She placed her money on Blanc.

"Because the declines of Planeptune's Shares tie with her showing any indications of returning. If Neptune had returned by this point, there would have been increase from the dip that's been occuring over the past month."

"You know how Neptune has _always_ dealt with her Shares Blanc. She's rarely ever dealt with paperwork, and she's rarely ever dealt with politics. All Neptune had cared was making people happy... Not just hers..." Vert's tone became softer towards the end of her rant, memories of Neptune's happy-go-lucky attitude skyrocketing Planeptune's Shares to new heights. Blanc was unable to retort, seemingly caught up within memories as well. As the brunette was about to make a statement, the door opened, and Histoire floated in. Blanc turned around and waved to Histoire, motioning that she was allowed in. The tome hummed and flew over to Blanc, only to be surprised to see that Vert was here as well.

"Hello Lady Blanc. Oh, Lady Vert, I did not expect you to be here as well." Histoire said with surprise, blinking a few moments later.

Vert waved it off with a small smile, "Oh it's quite alright. I didn't expect to be here as well." The busty blonde commented offhandedly, receiving a glare from Blanc a moment later.

Histoire blinked again, before shrugging, "Well, anyway, what brings you all the way to Lowee?" Before Vert could respond, Blanc had quickly beat her to the punch.

"I had wished to discuss a possible trade agreement with Vert, and wished to speak with her in person about it." The CPU of Lowee spoke calmly, as if the last few minutes hadn't taken place. Vert raised an eyebrow as she silently glanced at Blanc, who just shook her head in response.

Histoire's eyes widened a moment, "Oh, well, pardon my intrustion then. I hope I was not intruding on anything then."

Vert shook her head, "Don't worry. We were getting close to finish up anyway. What is it you need Histoire?" The blonde realized that Blanc wanted to keep their conversation silent, as not wanting to anger Histoire she assumed.

The tome nodded, "I was coming to ask how you two were doing?"

Blanc sipped her drink, "In what context?"

Histoire's face went south, "Well... It has been a month so..." She was already not feeling well again, especially after what she heard talked with Uni about Noire.

Vert and Blanc were probably the least affected by Neptune's month long absence. The two girls nary had as special of a connection to her compared to IF, Compa, Noire, and especially Nepgear, obviously. However both, Vert mainly, thought well enough of Neptune that they were considered friends. Blanc and Vert thought Neptune's actions admirable throughout their adventure to stop Arfoire, even if the girl was a bit ditzy the majority of the time.

"Well, I've been holding up well enough my sake. I do still wish for her safe return, if anything for Nepgear and Noire's sake." Vert spoke with a sad smile adorning her face, albeit with a cute giggle.

"I've been doing fine Histoire, thank you. I hope she'll return sooner rather than later." Blanc said with her normal, calm demeanor, finishing the last of her drink. A small smile broke out on Histoire's face in response, happy to hear that the two are doing well.

The tome's attention was then shifted solely to Blanc, "What of Rom and Ram? How are they doing?"

Blanc gave a small sigh, "They're feeling better compared to a few weeks ago."

Vert chimed in, "I'm still a little surprised they cared so much about someone they know so little about. It's not that I mind though, I find it nice to see so much care going around." An angelic smile rooted itself onto the Leanbox's CPU's face for a moment.

"I'm sure it's mainly because they like Nepgear a lot, if I had to guess. They're probably more worried about her well being rather than Neptune's." Blanc shrugged absentmindedly.

"It matters not. Whether they care more for Neptune or Nepgear, they still show worrying emotions for someone they deem an ally and a friend. If they care that much for Nepgear, I am quite sure they care for Neptune a lot as well, even if it is not as much." Histoire spoke fluently. Blanc and Vert paused for a moment, before the latter broke out in a giggle again.

"Maybe you are right Histoire. Thank you." Blanc said with admiration, nodding her head in approval.

Histoire nodded with Blanc, "It is no problem Lady Blanc. I guess I will be taking my leave back to Planeptune now." As she started floating towards the exit, she turned around, facing Lowee's CPU again, "And, Lady Blanc, could you please inform Rom and Ram that Nepgear is feeling much better now?"

Blanc nodded, keeping the note in the back of her head, "I would be glad to Histoire. I hope you have a safe trip home." Vert waved goodbye as well, and Histoire departed, closing the door gently behind her. Blanc turned around again and found herself under the unrelenting gaze of Vert.

"Why didn't you...?" The busty blonde raised an eyebrow, finishing her drink finally as well.

Blanc gave a silent sigh, "I realized that I may have been too quick in my judgement about Neptune." Vert stayed silent, raising an eyebrow slightly as her only response.

"Statstics aren't everything, you're correct about that. Also, if Rom and Ram, my own younger sisters, still believe that Neptune will keep her promise, I have no reason to disbelieve Neptune myself." The brunette explained with regret, clasping her hands against her tea cup.

Vert's face was once again blessed with a smile, "That's very admirable of you Blanc. Maybe you should put that is your next novel?" A giggle permeated the room, it's previously somber atmosphere now replaced with a more cheerful one.

Blanc growled and destroyed her cup with ease, her eyes glowering with anger, "Wanna say that again Thunder Tits?"

Vert only giggled, "Better to have an ample chest than no chest Flatty."

The room was soon erupt with explosions.

 **In Planeptune...**

Nepgear yawned and stretched, sighing in relief as she heard the kinks everywhere in her body disappear.

"Oh, thank goodness I'm done." She exhaled happily, dropping her pen down on the table in front of her. Nepgear glanced down at her desk, a smile adorning her face as she glanced at all of the papers that had plagued her earlier now read, re-read, signed, and, in general, _finished_.

"Now I can finally get some rest." The CPU candidate swung her chair backwards and jutted forwards, landing on her feet elegantly. Nepgear, now filled with relief and exhaustion, strolled forwards, exiting her work room towards her, well, room. On the way towards her room, she spotted Histoire floating towards her. The two waved to each other as they met up.

"Hello Histoire, it's nice to see you again." Nepgear bowed in a similar fashion like Uni.

"Hello there Nepgear. How are you doing?" Histoire asked as she had a few times today.

Nepgear let off a smile, "I'm feeling pretty exhausted. I just finished my work for today so I was going to go take a nap for a few hours before dinner."

Histoire nodded, "Alright, well I will not delay you any longer. Before you go though, do you know by any chance where Compa and IF are?" Nepgear scratched her head, pursing her lips.

"Oh, I think they're at Compa's house right now." The candidate suggested.

"Thank you Nepgear. I hope you enjoy your rest." Histoire said as she retreated back out of the Basilicom, heading towards Compa's house.

Upon reaching the nurse in training's house, she spotted Compa just exiting her house.

"Hello there, Compa." Histoire greeted as she reached the pink-ish haired girl.

"Oh, hi Histy." Compa greeted with a wave, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you and IF were doing."

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Compa complied with a small smile.

Histoire just noticed the luncbox that the nurse in training was carrying, "I see you have a lunchbox. Are you going out to eat or something?"

Compa nodded, "Yeah, Iffy and I were going to have a picnic where I first found Nep-Nep." A sad, yet brilliant smile washed over Compa's face.

Histoire gave her own smile, "Do you still believe that she will return?" The tome questioned, hoping Compa wouldn't take her words as antagonizing.

Thankfully, Compa didn't see the words as mean, "From the bottom of my heart, yes." For emphasis, she rested her hand over her beating heart, "I know Nep-Nep will keep her promise." After Compa reiterated her own promise, IF jogged up to Compa's house, slightly out of breath.

The brunette sucked in a semi-deep breath, "Hey Compa, I'm sorry I'm late..." She noticed Histoire floating nearby, "Oh, Histoire, I didn't see you there. How's it going?"

"I am doing fine IF, thank you for asking. I heard you and Compa were going on a picnic together where she first met Neptune."

IF scratched her head, "Yeah. Compa said we should go to Virtua Forest and have a picnic there every month." IF shrugged, "I had no complaints."

"That is very nice. I wish I could join you, But unfortunately I am needed back at the Basilicom." Histoire said with a small frown.

IF and Compa frowned slightly as well, "It's alright Histy, we understand your situation." Compa waved it off with a smile nod soon after.

"Thank you, Compa, IF. I hope you both enjoy your picnic."

IF gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry Histoire, we will. And you, hopefully, as well." Historie giggled at IF's attempt to make her feel better and nodded, floating off back towards the Basilicom.

IF turned back towards her friend, "Shall we go Compa?" The brunette offered, outstretching her arm. Compa couldn't help but giggle in response, skipping forward.

"Thank you Iffy." The pink haired girl couldn't help but stick out her tongue in response. The trip to their destination was more or less silent, the two girls just enjoying the atmosphere and the serene, clear sky above them. It didn't take them long until they reached Virtua Forest. Compa gave out a loud, deep sigh as she brought in the view before her.

"Geez, it honestly feels like yesterday that I was bringing Nep-Nep back to her point of landing and slaying Dogoo's again..." She gave a sad sigh as the memory popped in her mind, clutching the lunch box tighter. IF patted Compa's shoulder before holding her hand there, a small sigh breathing into the air.

"Hey, when she returns, why don't we come back here and kill some Dogoo's just like the old days?" IF offered with pride and joy.

Compa couldn't help but giggle, "You're making it sound like we're 50 years older than we are Iffy."

IF shrugged with embarrassment, "Hey, it was worth a shot." The two laughed together as they came by a nearby group of tables surrounded by a wooden fence. IF and Compa took their seats across from each other and Compa opened the lunchbox out, handing IF a sandwich and taking another for herself. They dug into their food, IF's eyes immediately going wide.

"Wow Compa, this tastes _really_ good." It took all of IF's willpower to not run rampant through the rest of the food, instead choosing to savor every bite.

Compa giggled, a small blush forming on her face, "Thanks Iffy. I just tried it a week ago and wanted to see what you thought."

"Well... It's really, really good." IF basically reiterated, not that she minded though. As the brunette finished up her food, she leant back and stretched, her stomach growling in approval.

"I should ask for your homemade food more often."

Compa scratched her cheek, "It's just a sandwich Iffy. I'm sure you could make it just as simply."

"I don't know Compa, you sure-" IF paused mid sentence, blinking as she looked behind her friend.

Compa raised an eyebrow, "What is it Iffy?"

IF stood up and started walking forward, her eyes glued on what was nearby, "You stay here Compa, I'll be back in a moment." She jogged out of the gate, running towards the entrance of the forest, her eyes glued on what looked like a moving cloak. Compa turned around, confused for a moment, before her eyes locked on what IF was heading towards as well. When she was within 20 feet, IF slowed her jog to a walking pace, her weapon at the ready.

"Hello?" IF asked semi-loudly, trying to catch the attention of whatever was under that cloak. There was no response. Instead, IF saw a hand appear from the bottom of the cloak, pressing against the ground as if whoever was under it was trying to keep themselves up.

"Hello? Are you okay?" IF tried again, tightening her grip on her weapon slightly. Compa watched from the table in worry, her eyes focused on the person who was hiding under the cowl. When almost 10 feet away, IF paused and squinted, trying to focus her vision on the hand that was sticking out from the poncho. She faintly noticed the hand shake for a moment as the person was trying to move forward, before collapsing, their arm sprawled in front of them, the hand having stopped shaking. IF's eyes widened as she gasped, before sprinting the last few feet towards the person, sliding to her knees.

IF rested her hands on poncho, pressing until she felt the form of the person, most likely their back.

IF shook the person a little, "Hey, hey! Are you okay!?" She reiterated in a more panicked tone. After getting no response, IF shook the body roughly this time. No response again.

"Shit... Shit... Shit..." IF muttered, biting her lip.

"Oh, right, I should look for a pulse." IF managed to mumble through her unnerved state. She pulled her knees back to create some distance and turned the body over gently, hoping to not hurt the person. She she moved her fingers against the person's neck to check for a pulse, her eyes widened as she finally glazed over the person's face.

"Oh my god..." Her breath was taken away, her heart pounding, "Compa! Call an ambulance, quick!" Compa, having been frozen in place for a minute, jumped in surprise by IF's sudden shout. She fumbled around in her pocket for a moment before finally remembering she could speak again.

"W-what!? Why!?" Compa yelled in response, her fingers fumbling with her phone.

"I-it's Nep!"

 **Kira: Cliffhanger again. :P Hey, don't hate me, hate me wanting to write at 12:00 a.m. all the way until 6:00 a.m... Oh, wait, that is a reason you should blame me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'll most likely start writing chapter 3 soon, but don't expect it really soon, like how chapter two was. :P Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kira: Yo everyone, again, for chapter 3. I'm actually a little surprised how many views this story has received as of yet. Yeah, I may not have a ton of favorites, follows, or reviews, but the amount of views in general this story has received has made me smile quite a bit. I want to thank everyone who takes the time out of their days and reads any of my stories, even if it's only for a chapter. Again, I cannot thank all of you enough who have supported me and have stayed with me for this long, especially with how long my absences can be. I think I'm done here for now, so enjoy the chapter you all. :D**

 **P.S.: Oh, before I forget, there is going to be a scene where Vert and Blanc are talking on the phone. Blanc's lines are going to be like** "this" **while Vert's are going to be like** " _this_ " **.**

Noire stared into the pot as she stirred the noodles for her spaghetti. She was preparing a late lunch for her and Uni as to say sorry for yelling at her sister earlier. Glancing to her right, she saw Uni rummage through the pantry, trying to find where the tomato sauce had disappeared to.

Noire sighed silently before shifting her attention back to the food she was preparing. When the CPU had offered that she make Uni some spaghetti, her favorite food, as an apology for snapping at her earlier, Uni offered that they make it together, as a counter apology for making her mad. Noire was taken aback by her sister's counter argument, before solemnly agreeing, since she didn't want a fight to break out between the two.

Despite that fact though, the two sisters still sat relatively in silence, the only words being spoken were requests for a certain item.

"I found the sauce sis." Uni spoke, pulling the new can of tomato sauce from the cabinet.

"Thank you Uni." Noire commented offhandedly, before outstretching her hand. Uni complied and set the can in her sister's open grasp, before the CPU setting it nearby for the moment. Before Noire could go to open it, the phone rang nearby.

"I'll get it. Uni, could you please add the sauce to the noodles?" Noire asked before moving over to the phone on the wall nearby. Uni hummed a nod and moved into her sister's place, twisting the lid off the new container with minimal effort, focusing one of her ears on the conversation over the phone.

Noire answered the phone, "Hello, Noire of Lastation speaking." Her eyebrows perked for a moment, "Oh, hey IF. What is it?" Her head cocked to the side for a moment, "Why do you need me to come down to Planeptune? I was just about to-" A loud noise echoed from the phone that even the CPU candidate could hear. It went quiet for a moment, before Uni heard a rough smack originating from Noire's location.

"What was that sis?" Uni shifted her head, only to almost jump at the look her older sister had. Noire's eyes were bugged wide, her jaw was slung outward, and her figure was frozen on the spot, not even the tips of her fingers were twitching. Before the red eyed girl could react, even squeak out a noise, Noire scrambled for the phone that dropped from her grasp, Uni easily seeing fright and worrying etched in her face.

"You'd better not be lying!" Despite not fumbling on her words, it was obvious Noire's voice was stumbling and cracking somewhat, and now Uni could see her legs and arms starting to shake a little violently.

A loud, audible gulp emanated from Noire, "O-okay! I'll be there in a few minutes!" The CPU almost shattered the phone against its holster, now panicking as she almost sprinted out of the kitchen.

Uni managed to stop her for a moment, "Whoa whoa, what's going on!? Why are you freaking out so much, and why did IF need you in Planeptune!?" She shouted maybe a little too loudly, but she didn't care that much. Noire paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, resting her hand on her heart, now hoping that Uni couldn't hear how loud and fast it was beating.

"Because... Because..." Noire shook her head, not trusting her own words, "They found Neptune..." Even the whisper she choked out was breaking somewhat. Uni stretched her ears for a moment, almost not believing what her sister had said, before her eyes widened, finally registering what Noire uttered.

"No way... Really? Oh my god..." Uni clasped her hands over her mouth, her mind running rampant at the thought.

Noire nodded, "Yes. IF said she found Neptune collapsed near the entrance to Virtua Forest. I need to get to Planeptune, fast." Noire's frightened voice was returning to her, and soon her fingers were fidgeting randomly again. Before she could depart though, Uni stopped her again.

"Wait, I want to go with you as well." The younger sister demanded, standing her ground for any retaliation Noire would throw back at her.

"No, you need to stay here and watch Lastation while I'm gone." Uni knew that's what Noire would bring up, already having thought of a retaliation of her own.

"We're only going to be gone for a little while anyway Noire. And besides, she's my friend too! I don't want to just sit here and do nothing! I want to be there for her as well!" Noire could tell Uni was serious about this, that her younger sister wanted to do something - anything - instead of sitting around. Noire knew how she felt.

Noire nodded a moment later, "Okay, I'll allow you to come with me." She stated simply, all panic in her voice gone suddenly.

Uni jumped backwards, her eyes widening in surprise, "W-what!? Really!?"

Noire nodded again, "Yes really. Now come on, we don't have time to waste." As if to emphasize her point further, Noire switched to her HDD form, somehow looking more serious than she already was. Holding out her hand, Noire only sternly looked at Uni's direction, her mind set. Uni, having just gotten out of her initial shock, almost jumped forward and clasped Black Heart's hand. The latter nodded and pulled Uni outside of the Basilicom, before gripping the girl tightly and launching into the sky, flying towards Planeptune as fast as she could.

 _Please let it be true... Neptune..._ A tear shed from Noire's eye.

 **In Lowee...**

Blanc let out a small sigh as she rapped her fingers against her keyboard. After Vert had left to return to Leanbox - rather forcefully - the CPU of Lowee had decided to return to the story she had started writing recently. Her brain disagreed with her choice though, and now her mind was plagued with doubts from her conversation with Histoire and Vert.

Blanc shook her head, she knew that she should believe in Neptune. She knew that, despite Neptune's playful, kid-like attitude - which normally led to 'disagreements' between Neptune and the other CPUs - Blanc knew that that girl kept her promises... Yet, she couldn't help but _not_ believe in her, and Blanc had know idea why she was thinking - maybe overthinking - this subject.

Before her mind tred further down a path Blanc did not wish to touch, a knock reverberated from her door, causing the brunette to blink in slight surprise. A second set of knocks brought the CPU back into reality, and she finally answered.

"Come in." She spoke formally after clearing her throat, keeping her eyes - and hopefully her brain - back onto her story-in-progress. The door creaked open and a blonde haired woman stepped in, slightly inching her way towards the CPU, holding something behind her back.

"Excuse me Lady Blanc, but you have a phone call." The woman's voice echoed across the room easily, reaching Blanc's ears easily. Blanc would be lying if she sad she wasn't the least intrigued. After all, getting a phone call just a few minutes after Vert and Histoire had taken off to return to their own countries? Again, interesting to say the least.

"Who is it from, Financier?" Blanc now had turned around in her seat, resting her head in her hand, waiving Financier closer.

"It's from Lady Vert, ma'am." Financier answered with slight confusion, "But, didn't Lady Vert just leave a few minutes ago? Why would she be calling you so soon after leaving?" Blanc shared with her blonde friend's confusion, scrunching her eyebrows together as she tried to piece together an answer. Her eyes widened a moment later as a light bulb flickered above her head... No... There's no way... It couldn't be, no way in hell. And yet, after the exchange between her, Vert, and Histoire, there were too many connecting lines, event flags, whatever you want to call it. It seemed to all fall into place just so perfectly Blanc didn't want to believe it, but her curiosity was already getting the better of her.

Blanc stood sharply and almost stomped over to Financier, ripping the phone out of her hand and held it up to her ear.

"Vert?" The CPU of Lowee wanted to start out calm, her brain too flooded with questions right now to yell anyway.

Vert, in HDD form, having been flying at what seemed hyper velocity through the sky, almost slammed on her brakes when she finally heard a voice reach her ears.

" _Hello? Blanc?_ " Green Heart questioned, hoping slightly that it was her.

Blanc nodded to herself, as if Vert were standing next to her, "Yes, it's me. What do you want now?" The brunette asked sternly, trying to settle her mind for a moment.

" _I just got a call from Histoire, and I'm sure you're going to believe it even less than me, and I could hardly believe it._ " Blanc rolled her eyes with Vert extending the conversation more than needed. And yet, for some reason, the CPU of Lowee wanted the bimbo blonde to dodge the point, her thoughts weren't thoroughly settled yet.

"Just get to the point already." Blanc shouted slightly, before groaning to herself at her response. Couldn't she just make up her mind already?

" _IF and Compa found Neptune._ " Green Heart exclaimed as loud and clear as she could. Blanc could only blink in response as the words swam through her ear into her brain, scrambling it up once again. She _did not_ just hear that, she couldn't have heard that. Maybe she should go to sleep earlier. Despite her quick judgement, however, her words had already exited her mouth.

"P-Pardon me...?" Her words sounded like a little kid just hearing from her mother that she couldn't have candy anymore.

Green Heart, almost wanting to fly even faster after reciting those words again, nodded, " _You heard me. Histoire told me that IF and Compa had found Neptune collapsed at the entrance to Virtua Forest. They're at the Basilicom watching over her as we speak._ "

Blanc could only sigh and nod. She wasn't sure what to think. Was this real? Was Vert playing a trick on her? Was _Histoire_ of all people screwing with her mind? Or... Was she wrong...? Could Blanc have been wrong about all her negative thoughts. She needed to find out.

Steeling her resolve, Blanc sucked in a deep breath, clearing her throat, "I'll be there soon. You'd better hope to yourself that you're not lying Vert."

" _If I was lying, I'm sure I wouldn't be calling you._ " Green Heart spoke one final time before hanging up her phone. As the call disconnected, Blanc could only hear the static remained, reminding her of her confused state of mind, aggravating the woman only further. She shut the phone almost almost violently, before tossing it back to Financier, who jumped backwards in shock as she barely caught the object thrown at her.

The blonde blinked in surprise for a moment before she noticed Blanc stroll towards the balcony just outside her room, "L-Lady Blanc, where are you going?" Financier questioned, still stuck in her stupor. Blanc paused for a moment, before a familiar bright light enveloped her, soon outing White Heart.

"I'm going over to Planeptune for a little while. Something..." White Heart clicked her tongue, "Very surprising, to say the least, has snatched my attention. I need to go confirm it myself though." She turned to face Financier, her red eyes slightly scaring the blonde. Not from fear however, White Heart's eyes frightened her with how curious they were.

"I entrust you to watch Rom and Ram in my absence." The CPU's voice left no room for intervention, and Financier could only stumble out a nod and a bow of confirmation. White Heart nodded again, before turning towards the multi glass paneled door in front of her, thrusting the doors open to the fury of the white sunshine that was before her.

"And before I forget, could you please inform my sisters that Nepgear is doing alright?" White Heart questioned again.

Financier busted out of her long stupor and gave a more polite, formal bow, "Y-yes ma'am." She stuttered again, before cursing to herself for her unprofessional attitude.

"Thank you Financier. I'll return in a little while." The CPU of Lowee finished before blasting into the sky, creating a white streak in the sky as she zoomed straight towards Planeptune.

Vert sighed as she flew as fast as she could towards Planeptune. Her heart had started throbbing after Histoire had told her the news. She oh-so wished Histoire was speaking the truth, and that she had not lied to Blanc. She hated lying, it wasn't her forte, so to speak. Then again, while not liking to lie had left the girl in hot water on more than one occasion, she normally ended up on the right side at the end of the struggle. She hoped now more than any time previously she was correct now... If not for her sake, for all of Neptune's friend's sakes.

Having been caught up in her mind for so long, she scantly noticed a figure flying just a little ahead of her, roughly 100 feet or so. With the wind cutting her vision slightly, Green Heart narrowed her eyes to focus on the figure in front of her.

"Is that... Noire...?" The green haired female mumbled to herself, raising an eyebrow. No, it wasn't just Noire, that was obvious. The shadowed figure she was trying to see looked to be made of two people, or supposedly just one fat person. Now, everyone, and Vert meant _everyone_ , knew that Noire wasn't close to fat, even chubby. Despite how Noire swarmed herself with paperwork on a regular basis, the girl always tried to keep her figure, which meant constantly sparring with Uni or challenging while out on patrol missions, or quests for the guild. Vert shook her head, she was getting off topic with herself.

Determined to find out if that was Noire, the CPU of Leanbox thrust herself forward with more velocity, calling out to the shadowed frame.

"Hey! Noire! Is that you!?"

Seemingly surprised by the sudden shout, from what Vert could tell, the person in question dipped before rising back up, slowing her speed to a crawl, before stopping completely. As Green Heart flew quickly towards the static target, the CPU of Leanbox was easily starting to dissect a figure, and soon a face, or rather faces, before her vision.

Vert had been correct in her earlier assumption, it was Noire, who was in her HDD form obviously, who was flying ahead of her, but it wasn't just Noire, as Vert also guessed. Black Heart held Uni in her clutches, carrying her younger sister bridal style, and it looked like the poor girl was recently scared senseless. Who could've caused that, Vert wondered...?

As soon as Black Heart and Uni noticed Green Heart dash towards them, the youngest's distress was turned to the newcomer.

"What the hell Vert!?" Uni shouted, now, ironically, causing Vert to plummet for a few moments, before straightening herself, floating a few feet away from the duo.

"What did I do?" Green Heart found herself genuinely stunned at why she was suddenly being shouted at.

"You know what you did you fiend!" The young black haired girl pointed - very dramatically in fact - at the CPU of Leanbox. Green Heart could honestly only blink in confusion at the CPU candidate's accusation, before hearing Noire clear her throat, catching the other girls' attention.

"She's saying that you yelling almost caused me to drop her, which was mean to say the least Vert." Black Heart glared softly at the CPU opposite of her, watching Green Heart wave her hands with a shaky grin.

She chuckled a moment later, "Uh... Is it too late to say sorry?" A glare was her response... Whelp, so much for apologizing. Hoping to save herself from any possible danger within the near future, Vert attempted to change the subject, and with hope, find out why Noire was flying in the same direction she was.

"So..." Vert coughed, "Where are you two heading off to?" She placed her hands on her hips. Black Heart and Uni exchanged glances, seemingly hesitant, resulting in a raised eyebrow for the green haired CPU.

Hoping to ease the two sisters, Vert decided to bring up a hopefully familiar topic, "Did you two happen to get a call from Histoire?" She egged on, hoping to see a change in tone from one of the two. With quick reflexes, she managed to catch Noire's face light up in hope, before she shook her head.

"No, but we did get a call from IF..." Noire trailed off. That was all the info Green Heart needed. A small smile graced the pretty woman's face, nodding to herself, something that put Uni off in confusion.

"Was the call about Neptune?" Even if the name was whispered from her mouth, Vert knew that Noire would've heard it loud and clear, as if it was spoken through a megaphone. Speaking of which, Noire's eyes bulged, her features lighting up slightly. Uni felt herself panic for a moment, feeling a spike in her older sister's heart rate, so much an increase that Uni could feel her right arm shiver in pace with Noire's rapid heart.

Black Heart was barely able to speak, "Y-Yes... So you heard as well...?" It was with a hopeful tone that the white haired CPU spoke with, as she tightened her grip on her younger sister, ignoring the young one's quiet complaints as she did so.

Vert nodded again, crossing her arms under her chest, "Yes, I did. I just informed Blanc as well. We should hurry quickly." A small smirk subconsciously graced Green Heart's lips, "After all, I'm sure you would want as much time as possible with Neptune, am I right?"

Oh, the look on Black Heart's face was priceless. Hell, _her face_ was priceless. A monumental blush overrode Noire's face and ears, heating up the girl so much that Vert could swear she could feel the heat over here. A small giggle escaped Green Heart's lips as she listened to Noire stumble on any appropriate words other than the seemingly overused 'U-uh...' Oh how Vert used to love teasing Noire about her feelings for the hyperactive purple haired CPU.

"Maybe I should ask Blanc if she could add this in her next book?" And with that last offhand comment, Green Heart floated past the dizzy, red faced, embarrassed Black Heart, but not before whispering something into her ear, a heavy smirk playing her face.

"I know Neptune would _love_ that..." She flew past Noire, leaving the poor girl in a stupor, and blasted towards Planeptune, albeit at a purposely slow pace.

Noire had felt the smirk Vert was giving her, and oh how she hated it. She wanted to strangle the busty CPU for saying such... Such rash and untrue things! Okay... Maybe they were a _little_ true, only a little! Despite her continual arguing with herself, the white haired CPU was slowly starting to feel her body warm up to a considerable degree. Uni could feel her sister's body temperature rise as well, considering her back was getting a nice massage from the heat radiating off her older sister's arms alone.

The feeling was broken sadly when Noire regained awareness, and a cold chill suddenly ran through Uni's body. The younger sister glanced up and suddenly wished she could retreat as she witnessed a cold stare fill Black Heart's features, obviously - hopefully anyway - directing said stare at Vert.

"D-Dammit Vert! Get back here!" Noire shouted loudly, before flying as fast as she could after the green haired CPU. Green Heart titled her head back slightly, her eyes shrinking in amusement before she snapped back forward, catapulting herself towards Planeptune, a very pissed and embarrassed Noire following behind closely, Uni screaming in fright the entire way.

 _Oh Noire, you can be so easy to tease sometimes..._ Vert giggled to herself slightly, before her face crunched in seriousness.

 _I just hope Neptune's alive for me to say such things..._

 **Kira: I'm still honestly not sure if I want to leave it off here. Really, I'm not... I think I will anyway, it seems like a good enough place to end for right now. I do apologize if this chapter wasn't the one you were looking for, but I've been busy for a while and only got to write a ton really on one occasion, and I stayed up till 7:00 a.m. as a result. That, and the following afternoon after I woke up my entire body wouldn't listen to me, especially my arms. Oh well, no harm no foul. It's not like I minded anyway, I love writing for you guys, like I've said before. I'll try to make up this chapter for the next one. Despite that, I hope you all enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kira: And chapter 4 is upon us all. I'm sure this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for, and I hope I can write to the best of my abilities to make the wait worth it. In fact, instead of me just telling you, why don't I let you read it instead? Enjoy! :D**

Nepgear's breath was heavy, yet light and whimsical. Her fingers were shaking non-stop, despite her clenching her hands into fists just as much. Her mind was filled with different thoughts, worries, mysteries, and yet, it was all covered in a thick fog. All Nepgear could do was think, yet there was nothing she could process.

Her eyes drifted to the bed, and she found her heart thumping heavily once again. Her purple eyes, glazed with sadness, yet full of anticipation and anxiety-, laid softly on Neptune... Her sister. After IF found Neptune passed out at the edge of Virtua Forest and Compa called an ambulance, it became obvious very quickly that a normal hospital wouldn't be able to help the unconscious Planeptune CPU. Now she rested within the confines of Planeptune's Basilicom, resting peacefully within a built-in medical room in case something like this were to happen.

Just a short time ago, the room had been filled with all sorts of doctors and employees of the Basilicom, including Histoire, IF, and Compa, who were all conversing, shouting, whispering, etc. about a way that would rouse the CPU from her slumber. Now, Nepgear was left by herself to watch over her unconscious sister while Histoire led the effort to wake Neptune. The CPU candidate let loose a breath she kept in, almost coughing with how hard her heart had been beating. Letting loose another shaky breath, Nepgear thought some fresh air could do her some good, and maybe help clear her head a little while she was at it.

As she stood up from her chair though, Nepgear soon found that standing would possibly be an issue for her, for as soon as her legs found use again, they buckled together, almost causing the poor, grief stricken girl to collapse next to her sister. Go figure. Her hands fortunately caught the side of the bed where said sister was still resting, and she pulled herself back onto the chair again, leaning backwards as another breath escaped her trembling lips.

Staring up at the ceiling, Nepgear couldn't hardly let a word form on her lips without so much as a squeak escaping her. Resting her hand on her heart, Nepgear could only think about how much of a wreck she felt like right now. Her lips were essentially sealed shut with all the excitement and anxiety that flowed through the room, both earlier and now, her legs wouldn't bother listening to her reasonably without paying a price, her heart wouldn't stop beating erratically, now trapping itself in the confines of her rib cage it felt like, and for the life of her she couldn't even construct a coherent thought, for every time she tried her head would only thump in anger.

Nepgear closed her eyes, resting her head against the side of Neptune's bed. Having been denied a nap was taking its toll on her as well, for now the exhaustion was starting to take all essence of energy from her already frail form.

Before she could slip off to dream world, however, a knock on the door kept her awake, causing the girl to shake in fright.

Nepgear pulled in a deep breath as she sat up straight again, not wanting to chance standing up, "C-Come in." Her voice cracked as she forced the words from her lips, causing a choke to escape her lips a moment later. As the door opened, Nepgear turned away from the newcomers, shaking her head to herself as she tried to calm down as best she could.

"Hello?" A familiar voice echoed through the otherwise quiet room, whisking through the CPU candidate of Planeptune's ears. Said purple haired girl almost jumped in fright, or was it because of the exhaustion? Nepgear couldn't tell, her brain still wasn't fully working with her. She spun around in her chair to face the people who had just entered, and and only got surprised and worried stares in return.

Noire, Uni, and Vert stood stupefied at the door, facing in the room with worried fright as their eyes grazed the room. Neptune was lying seemingly peacefully on the bed in the center of what looked to be a medical facility, her eyes dimly closed as slow breaths escaped her parted lips. Nepgear, however... Well, despite the fact that Neptune was the unconscious one of the two sisters, Nepgear looked worse for wear, as if she had stayed up for three days straight. Her hair was disheveled, if only a little, her face looked more pale than normal, bags were present under her eyes, and her lips were shaking, and had small bite marks. Her knuckles were pure white, a similar shade going across her hands in all, and her knees were brushing together with how warped they looked.

Uni fought the urge to dash forward and tackle the obviously exhausted and weary purple haired CPU candidate, if only slightly, and that was because she didn't want to hurt the girl even more than how she looked. The three guests entered the room wary, as if they were treading on ancient ground, hoping to not startle or frighten Nepgear even more.

As they fully entered the room, Vert closing the door behind herself, and Nepgear gave a weak wave, showing a similar smile. Noire scanned the purple haired CPU candidate closely, mentally sighing as her stomach dropped. Nepgear looked broken, no doubt due to having just heard about Neptune's sudden arrival. Nepgear's smile faltered almost immediately, feeling the heavy gaze of the black haired CPU. Still struck with pure silence, Nepgear shyly faded back to staring at her sister, unable to conjure any appropriate words without sounding weak and frail.

Noire, Vert, and Uni only glanced at each other uncomfortably before moving around the room, finding some nearby chairs to take a seat in, and hopefully relieve some stress that had pressed itself on their shoulders. Noire and Vert sat silently next to each other, Vert trying to focus on anything besides the grief stricken Nepgear who sat in silence near her sister, while Noire kept her eyes solely trained on the unconscious Neptune, hundreds - maybe thousands - of different thoughts and emotions running through her entire body. Noire clasped her hands together, feeling each individual nerve in her body spark through her fingers, triggering quick, heavy convulsions in her appendages.

Vert grazed her vision throughout the room, taking in every little detail on the white and gray medical room that Neptune rested in. She tried her damndest to not trace her vision on Nepgear. It hurt her greatly to see the youngest of the Planeptune sisters in such a state. Her mind wandered darkly for a moment - how dare Neptune leave for so long and have her own _sister_ reduced to such a state as this? It was infuriating to - Vert shook her head rapidly. She shouldn't think of such ill thoughts about Neptune. There's no way the purple haired CPU could've planned for such an absence lie this, and there was a low chance she purposely stayed hidden just to scare her sister, let alone all of her friends.

Vert leaned back in her chair, facing the ceiling as she let out a sigh. They... They were friends, right? Vert paused for a moment as she pondered that thought. Even after how long the four CPUs have physically fought each other, by this point that was all in the past right? After the grand adventure of saving Gamindustri from the brink of destruction, all thought well of another by this point, right? Vert shook her head again, this time bringing one of her hands up to rub her now aching forehead. She was probably thinking way too deep about this, in fact, she knew that she was thinking _way_ too deep about this. After taking a deep breath, Vert went back to glancing around the room, only to land on Noire.

Great, now Vert had two things she didn't want to look at. The concentrated look plastered on Noire's face was easily seen through, and the blonde could vividly see discern a frightened girl underneath the shell of a workaholic who only wanted what was best for her country. Now, however, Noire was like Nepgear, a girl scared lifeless at the prospect that Neptune could still not make it... The last few words alone made Vert regret the thought, and the blonde could only hope that her mental image was wrong.

Uni pulled her chair over to the purple haired sisters and sat next to Nepgear, resting a hand on her shoulder. The CPU candidate of Planeptune jumped slightly at the sudden contact, scaring Uni herself in the process. The two girls stared at one another for a moment, before once again Nepgear slowly went back to gazing down at her comatose sister, looking as though she forgot Uni was next to her. The red eyed CPU candidate frowned at the reception she received, yet she knew she couldn't blame Nepgear for it. After all, if Noire were in the same place, the roles may as well have been reversed.

Instead of trying to force a reaction out of the distraught CPU candidate, Uni instead just set her hand on Nepgear's shoulder, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"Don't think you're alone Nepgear. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here." The black haired girl paused for a moment, "Even if I'm in Lastation, I'll run here without my sister if I have to... You're not alone." Uni squeezed Nepgear's shoulder as she finished her soft spoken speech, feeling the tense knot wrapped in the girl's shoulder loosen slightly.

As her friend's words whisked themselves through her ears, Nepgear's heart beat just a tinge more rapidly, her fists clenching as the soft words warmed her heart. A few tears fell from the candidate's eyes, something she wished she could hide from Uni, and she pulled one of her hands up, resting it atop Uni's own hand. Uni could feel how cold Nepgear's hand felt, and it hurt the girl slightly with how much stress Nepgear was possibly going through... With this happening all of a sudden though, Uni guessed anyone would've felt the same thing if they were in Nepgear's shoes.

Uni's train of thought was broken when she felt something rest on her. Pulling her head back, Uni and Nepgear's gazes were locked, and the former's heart thumped at what her cone of vision was focused on. Nepgear's purple orbs were flooded with tears waiting to spill, all the sudden rush of pain, panic, and stress the girl was feeling on the brink of releasing, overflowing in a wave similar to a flash flood. Uni didn't want to witness such a scene... It would've broken her as well.

"Thank you... Uni..." Nepgear whispered softly, before leaning forward and wrapping her other arm around her friend in a soft, light hug, still keeping Uni's hand on her shoulder blanketed with her own. Uni had no words for the sudden close interaction, she didn't even retaliate like she would've normally done in any other situation prior to this. Uni instead only followed Nepgear's footsteps, wrapping her own free arm around Nepgear's frail, shaking waist, pulling the girl closer. With Nepgear's head now resting against her shoulder, Uni could feel every shudder the frail girl let out, her shoulder becoming dampened soon after.

The black haired CPU candidate kept silent, keeping the delicate girl locked in the weak hug, allowing the girl to openly weep... Uni refused to let her go. She wouldn't let Nepgear go.

The younger Lastation sister glanced up and locked eyes with her elders, Noire and Vert, the latter only nodding as her eyes softened before returning to grazing the room around her. The Lastation sisters kept their vision locked for a tinge longer, the two exchanging the pure emotions the other felt in this time.

Noire felt determination radiate off her younger sibling, an instinct that the elder girl rarely saw ever form over Uni in such a fashion. As she gazed at her sister, it suddenly clicked in Noire's head the true reason why Uni wanted to travel to Planeptune with her. Uni didn't want to Planeptune to help Neptune in the fashion Noire did. Uni wanted to help Nepgear... That's all she wanted to do. She didn't want to see her fellow CPU candidate fall into a hole of pain and misery... And Noire respected her for that... No, she didn't just respect her... Noire admired Uni for her determination, her resolve, for helping a friend in need...

Uni noticed Noire nod at her softly, her eyes saying everything the black haired CPU candidate needed to hear. Uni's eyes widened slightly before she shut them tightly, tightening her grip around Nepgear as a result.

Noire stood up slowly and gripped her chair. She stood silent for a moment, not moving an inch, as Vert's eyes locked with hers. Vert was almost startled as she witnessed a turn in Noire's eyes, the blonde never experiencing such a side of the Lastation CPU. Never before in their previous encounters had Vert seen this face Noire wore now. The blonde felt convinced that this wasn't even the same CPU that she had combated with a few years prior. Despite that though, Vert couldn't see a single thing she disagreed with, looking up at Noire's features. Instead, the blonde smiled in the end, as she witnessed a change in the black haired CPU... A good change...

Noire broke her gaze from Vert, the warm smile she received making her heart thump, and gripped her chair tightly, pulling it up as she slowly tred over to the two CPU candidate's next to Neptune. Noire glanced over the uncharacteristically quiet female, her blood rushing again as she scanned her elegant features. She quietly set her chair on the other side of Nepgear, calmly sitting down against the distraught girl her sister held tightly. Hesitantly, Noire raised her hand up and gently set it on Nepgear's free shoulder, squeezing it softly as she kept her soft gaze on the silent, once hyperactive, Neptune. The same Neptune who she once fought against, the same Neptune she once tried to kill... She same Neptune she...

 _Just like my sister with yours... I won't abandon you Neptune..._ Noire promised as she nodded to herself... The same Neptune she now sees as more than just an adversary... More than just an obstacle... Now as someone she truly cares for...

 _Neptune..._

Now as someone she has come to love...

 **Kira: Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. But, since I wanted to space out posting last chapter and this chapter, and I felt like you guys waited long enough. Don't worry, I'll make up for the shortness of this chapter with the next chapter, I promise you guys. So, with that all said, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
